New Year Romance
by Hicc
Summary: Hiccup works late on New Years Eve, and gets a suprise Visit from Astrid


It was late on the night of the new year, and Hiccup was hard at work in the forge. Unlike most holidays the new year was not cause for a large celebration for the people of Berk. It was decidedly more intimate, a time for people to settle together on a smaller scale, particularly lovers.

Hiccup didn't know if he and Astrid counted as lovers, so he had decided to let this new year go by. After all, there would be many more to come, or so he dearly hoped. Hiccup's dad chose to spend this time alone, spending the day at the grave of his wife and Hiccup's mother.

It was the only day he got to remember her, and Hiccup figured he deserved it so he never intruded. Tomorrow, on the first day of the new year, he would spend the day with his dad, either fishing or hunting. It was a tradition that had endured from before his mother had passed, despite Stoic's concern about his son's Vikingness.

Hiccup always looked forward to that day, it was one of only a very few he felt he and his father bonded. It was actually in anticipation of that day that Hiccup worked. No, he wasn't building a new fishing pole or spring loaded net. Instead he was working on knew fishhooks, decidedly simple ones with only a few barbs.

Because he was working with such small and delicate peaces of steel, he had the fires stoked low and was tap tap taping away gently as apposed to pounding away at the metal. He had a concentrated look on his face, absorbed as he was in his work. Maybe that was why he didn't hear the crunch of snow under heavy boats as a figure stepped into the doorway. It knocked twice to get his attention.

"Were closed" he called out over his shoulder, not looking at who ever was there.

"I know" came the response, singing in his ears as dulcet and beautiful as heavily song. "That's why I'm here." He turned and smiled, seeing her standing there in a heavy coat against the winter cold. Her eyes were an ocean, her hair liquid gold. She was perfection, nothing could ever be as beautiful as she was.

"Hey Astrid, w-what are you doin here?" She giggled and Hiccup felt his heart flutter.

"Didn't I just tell you? I'm here because the forge is closed, and you're here." Hiccup turned a spectacular shade of red and smiled dumbly. She smiled and crossed the space between them with controlled slowness. She reached out to him and pulled him tightly to her, her lips pressed gently yet purposefully against his.

Hiccup froze for only a moment before he reciprocated in kind. His arms draped around her waist, holding her close with his palm against her lower back. He felt her tongue prodding at his lips, asking for entrance. He gladly opened his mouth and let her in, feeling her tongue seek his own out. Their tongues intertwined and danced with one another as they clung to each other, as if life depended upon it.

When Astrid pulled back for air Hiccup was in a daze. "Wow" was about all he could manage. The blonde smirked.

"Yeah?" She asked blushing a little, Hiccup nodded. "You know…the eve of the new year is supposed to be spent with your lover…so why were you here?" Her eyebrow rose and something in her voice told him she was less then pleased.

"Well…I wasn't sure if we counted as…lovers" he said with a slight stutter.

"Is that all?" She said with a slight frown. "Hiccup, if not lovers, what are we?" The boy had no real answer, so he just stared at his toes. "I thought so."

The sizzle had gone out of her voice. When she walked in her words had dripped with want. That lusty purr that seemed to be a constant in her voice was replaced by something…tender. She smiled and took his hand and led him to his back office. Hiccup noticed an uncharacteristic sway to her hips, almost like she was…strutting.

She looked over her shoulder, bare of armor he noticed, and smirked. She turned them around and sat him on his stool, then slid into his lap. Straddling him with that same provocative yet tender smirk, she leaned forward and kissed him. She let that kiss linger, her fingers touching, feather light, his cheeks.

She pulled away and opened her mouth to speak, but Hiccup leaned forward and silenced her with warm lips and seeking tongue. She didn't need to say it, he knew what she wanted to say. Their hands roamed each other, rubbing thighs and caressing backs. Slipping under clothing and leaving a burning trail on flesh.

Astrid slipped off of his lap without explanation and when he too started to rise a commanding hand on his shoulder told him to remain seated. She smiled and kicked off her boots, then peeled off her leggings. She returned to the comfort of his lap and took his hand in hers. Hiccup was putty in her hands, utterly stunned.

"Touch me" it was barley a whisper, a breath in his ear. It was accompanied by his hand being pressed against her center. He gasped and pulled away but was drawn back by her hand, along with a desperate whimper. Hiccup's cheeks were burning "please" her voice was needing, begging.

"Astrid I…" he was unable to finish, her lips silenced him.

"It's ok, I want this, I want you. Only you can touch me here, only you ever will." Hiccup felt a shiver run up then down his spine, and it was mirrored in her. Hiccup stopped resisting and allowed his fingers to explore the most secret parts of her body.

He felt the hot rush of air against his ear as she gasped, his fingers ghosting over a hardened nub of flesh.

"Again" she begged and he obeyed, his fingers touching that nub of flesh again, lightly rubbing the apparently sensitive bead. She cooed and whined, her eyes drifting shut. Hiccup turned his attention to her neck, his lips pressing to her soft skin. The blonde cocked her head to the side, allowing him further access. "Hiccup."

The angle of his hand was proving painful, so he switched, pressing his palm against the warm folds of her groin and letting his first finger slide between them. If he thought her sex warm before, she was scalding now.

Her breath came in deep, airy pants. She pressed her hips into his hand, gods she was on fire. She had wanted this for months, this and so much more. But this would have to do. She let out a soft yell as she felt a second finger enter her, sliding in next to the first. When they started to move she almost lost it, gods it was amazing. Beyond anything she had heard about, beyond anything she could have dreamed.

With a new found sense of control she grabbed Hiccup by the back of his head and mashed his lips into hers. Hiccup did not stop the wonderful motion of his fingers inside of her and as his thumb flicked over her nub she let out a squeal on his lips. Apparently Hiccup noticed this and he did it again, and again, and _again_. She felt her body tighten with each flick of his thumb and by the forth of those wonderfully agonizing flicks she was screaming in orgasm as her body clamped down on his fingers like a vise.

Panting like a dog she clung to her boy, trembling violently in his lap. She whined as she felt his fingers leave her, some how feeling utterly empty. She held him close, fighting back tears of frustration.

"Gods damn it" she muttered into his chest. Needless to say Hiccup was thoroughly confused.

"Astrid…what…?" He sputtered. She rubbed her forehead against his chest.

"It's not you Hiccup" she said with a sift sigh. "I want…I want more." Still confused Hiccup tried to respond, his fingers stroking her sex again.

"No" she said stopping him with a hand on his wrist. "I want…I want to go to bed with you." Hiccup blinked at this unexpected and un-Astrid-like confession, it had to have been the mood.

"Astrid…I do to but, you know we can't…not yet." She nods and sighs in frustration.

"Yes I know, our parents, our reputations. I know. But Hiccup, I don't want anyone but you, so why can't I lay with you, the way men and women are supposed to be able to do?"

"It's custom, tradition." He shrugs and holds her to him. "It's important to our parents, can't we give them that, at lest." She nods and rests her head on his shoulder. "I…I'm sorry Hiccup I…I don't." He smiled and patted her back as she yawned, it was late, well after midnight. He smiled and picked her up with relative ease carrying her to the back of his office where he kept a caught, should he want to stay the night at the forge. He set her down and crawled in next to her, unfastening his false leg and tossing it to the floor. He pulled the bear skin over the both of them and then wrapped his arms around her.

"Happy new year Hiccup." She said dreamily. He smiled.

"You too Astrid." She grinned and snuggled into his chest, she could argue with him in the morning, and force him to marry her if she had to. But right now, all she wanted to do was sleep in his arms. So sleep she did.


End file.
